


Lifetime

by manjugirl



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manjugirl/pseuds/manjugirl
Summary: For years, he loved her more than anyone else and he didn't love her less now. He knew to himself that he'd never love another woman or person like he loved Izumi.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Ben&Ben's new song "Lifetime" and I decided to write the prompt I did for this

**_Was there a lifetime waiting for us, in a world where I was yours_**?

Sakyo stood frozen outside the room.

The heavy rain drowned the faint instrumental music coming from her room. Paper planes that he guessed Misumi made from the used paper for the decoration was scattered all over the floor. Normally, Sakyo would be irked by the sight, but he was too occupied by the heavy feeling in his chest that grew in each passing second. 

_Paper planes and porcelain_   
_Smell of rain through the window pane_   
_And the sight of you_   
_Oh, you were a good dream_

He lost count of how many times he tried to knock on her door, only to fail whenever his hand was close to do the gesture. He looked at his watch, it's thirty minutes before midnight and he could still see the light coming from her room.

He took a deep breath before finally knocking at her door. Sakyo heard ruffling of clothes then her hurried footsteps. Izumi opened the door with a smile on her face. She invited Sakyo inside, he was about to protest that she shouldn't carelessly let a man enter her room especially at the time of the night, but just as he was about to give her a good scolding, the words run dry in his mouth upon seeing Izumi closely.

Usually, Sakyo would never run out of words to describe things. He'd try books of every genre to further enhance his knowledge, and after reading each one he'd have something to share, or keep the lessons to himself as a reference for the future plays. Sakyo believed that in order for him to become a good actor, he had to know a lot of things, and that is including widening your understanding and vocabulary.

For some reason, his understanding and wide vocabulary seemed to have left him. His focus was on Izumi in that white wedding dress, wearing a sad smile that he'd seen rarely made it difficult for him to name the emotions he is currently feeling. It is as if the downpour of rain from outside drowned him in his misery, washing away the compliments or words he could try to muster with the best acting he can pull off.

_I was scared to lose you then_   
_But secrets turn into regrets_   
_Buried feelings grow_   
_Oh, you were a good dream_

However, Sakyo knew that no matter how good he is at acting, Izumi can always see through him. She knew how insecure he is of himself and helped him regain his confidence. The yakuza owed it to her, Izumi gave him back his dream and she was there for him to see it through, and he was the same; they were there for each other, through thick and thin, through good and bad.  
  
Sakyo tried hard not to show how painful this is for him. His heart pounded, almost feeling that it would break his chest. For years, he loved her more than anyone else and he didn't love her less now. He knew to himself that he'd never love another woman or person like he loved Izumi, it may be even become hard for him to settle down. In fact, he could see himself becoming an old actor in Mankai, with no one by his side. Yet Sakyo knew, he had to move forward, just as everyone else did.

"Sorry for suddenly asking you to come here, Sakyo-san." She spoke in a barely audible voice that it almost came out as a whisper. Sakyo responded with a exasperated sigh, closing the door behind him as he did.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet with the wedding tomorrow." He almost raised his eyebrow with what he said. This is the cruelest thing that Izumi did to him, seeing each other before her wedding while wearing that dress was a stab to his heart. Nothing felt more painful than than anything else that he knew.

"No, no. I just needed to talk to you." She answered, turning around back to the mirror. Picking up something from the dresser, Izumi clipped her hair with a pearl hairclip that Azuma and Yuki bought for her.

The moment she turned to look at him again with a delighted smile, was the time that Sakyo ran out of words to say to her.

Izumi was stunning, the wedding dress and the hairclip she donned only added beauty to her features. Sakyo almost cried at the sight of her, in his mind, he wished that it was him. That she was his bride, that she'd share the lifetime with him.

Sakyo shook his head, taking a deep breath while closing his eyes, trying his very best to control the reddening of his cheeks at the sight of Izumi. 'This is not the time,' Sakyo kept these thoughts to himself. Izumi, noticing that her companion inside the room looked flushed, worriedly came closer to check on him.

_Was there a lifetime waiting for us_   
_In a world where I was yours?_   
_Was it the wrong time, what if we tried_   
_Giving in a little more?_   
_To the warmth we had before_

"Sakyo-san, are you okay?" She leaned closer, just in time when Sakyo opened his eyes.

"Nngh! I'm fine, don't come close to me like that." He said, taking a step back from her. Izumi giggled, seeing Sakyo stammer is one her secret pleasures in life.

"Sakyo-san, will you be my first dance?" Izumi then again wore that sad expression. There's only one reason that he could think of on why she is acting like this; Yukio Tachibana.

Even the day before his daughter's wedding, Yukio failed to show himself. Izumi was heartbroken, and it was evident in her face. Sakyo hated that look, he hated that Izumi looked this sad when she should be happy. Sakyo was like a family to her, and that is the only reason she asked him for this. He was hesitant to do this, he didn't want to keep on hurting himself any longer.

Izumi can be really cruel.

Sakyo let out a bitter smile, reaching out to Izumi. She gave him a wide grin, pulling himself closer. He rested his hand gently on her small waist, and Izumi rested hers on his chest. Slowly, the dance started, the dim light that her warm yellow lamp gave off made the atmosphere somehow melancholic. 

He looked at her eyes intensely, and she did as well. It might be his eyes playing tricks on him, but the sad expression in her eyes were gone. But the regret in his eyes, he knew, were evident. He shared this dance with her with the thought that this will be the first and last time he'll be able to hold her close to him like this.

_Tangled with another's eyes_   
_Never mind, you were never mine_   
_Glimpse of me and you_   
_Oh, you were a good dream_

Izumi moved her hands and encircled her arms around his neck, bringing him closer than they did before. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as the dance continued to slow down, with the music far from over. He was surprised by her action, but a part him was convinced that he should hold her close, that he'd cherish everything; her warmth, how everything feels right even though it is wrong, every second, of this moment they shared.

Sakyo wished that the time would stop for them, his regrets grew bigger with each step and turn they take. He can only take much pain, he can only wish in his mind. Sakyo knew that he'd take these regrets in his grave,

The music stopped; but they didn't. Izumi showed no sign that she wanted to let him go, and Sakyo, for a moment he wished that she'd ask him to never let her go, but that was too much, even for a wishful thinking. He kept her close, giving in to his selfishness. Sakyo is thankful that her face is still in the crook of his neck. His amethyst eyes were moist, but as he expected, he could never say it, especially not now when she'd get married tomorrow.

_Was there a lifetime waiting for us_   
_In a world where I was yours?_   
_Was it the wrong time, what if we tried_   
_Giving in a little more?_

"Haaah. Urgh..." Sakyo felt Izumi tense, her grip on the collar of his shirt tightened, next, he heard a muffled cry. He felt his shoulder dampened from her tears, and he was baffled to the point of not knowing what to to.

"Tachibana, what's wrong?" He asked, carefully. But Izumi's sob grew harder than it did before. Sakyo thought that maybe he missed her father so much, of course she would. He held her close, rubbing her back as she cried,

"Sakyo-san... I..." she tried to look at him, her face was a mess. Her eyes red and puffy, Sakyo had to grab the tissue box from her bedside table and a glass of water. Izum rested her hands on his waist,

"Calm down first, then we'll talk." He calmly spoke, but his hands were shaking. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... to disturb you. I shouldn't have, and..." Izumi trailed off, looking straight to his eyes and blurting out the next words that broke his world.

"For the longest time, I loved you. I loved you, Sakyo-san." Izumi confessed, her voice quivering as she said so.

The impact of her confession made Sakyo shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what she just said. He wanted to beat himself to death, Izumi loved him. She loved him. He repeated in his head,

"I'm sorry, I knew I needed to get this off my chest before I marry him tomorrow. I want to love him wholeheartedly, that's why... I..." she sobbed harder,

"Izumi... I'm sorry. I didn't know." Was the only response he could mutter. Izumi shook her head, smiling bitterly.

"I was much afraid to lose you that's why I never said it... and I know you'll never see me like that. I'm really sorry,"

He wanted to tell her that it's not true, that she's wrong. That he saw her as a wonderful woman that she is, from her curry and spice antics to how open minded she is. Sakyo bit the inside if his cheeks, his fists clenched. He was afraid to lose her before, if only he wasn't a coward. If only he gathered the courage to tell her, if only he didn't let his fear take over him,

If only he could turn back time, then they won't be hurt like this.

Sakyo hated that look, he hated that Izumi looked this heartbroken when she should be happy. But Sakyo hated himself more than anyone else, he caused pain for the both of them. He couldn't risk himself to embrace her or to comfort her, because he knew it will break them even more.

_I'd spend a lifetime waiting in vain_   
_Just to go back to the way we were before_   
_Was it the wrong time, what if we tried_   
_Giving in a little more?_   
_To the warmth we had before_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She tried to chuckle, wiping her tear stricken face. Izumi had tried to push back her feelings for him deep in her heart. She sighed, Sakyo had took her to her bed and she sat there, trying to calm herself. The two sat in silence, afraid that any word they'd say would shake their resolve and decision. Sakyo knew that it would be best to not say anything,

"Izumi." Sakyo spoke first, "I'm sorry, and thank you." He stood up, his hands on his pocket. His presence on her room won't help her in anyway, and he had no plans to confess when he knew that Izumi loves her husband to be than him.

"Sakyo-san... thank you too." She said, Sakyo walked towards the door. His hand lingered on the doorknob. When he leaves this room, he had to leave his feelings as well, and she'd be the same. He wasn't ready to let her go, but he had to.

"All this time," he whispered, "I have been yours, Izumi." He smiled bitterly. Sakyo now didn't have to blink back the tears and pain he felt as he walked out of the room, his regrets heavier than it did before.

  
**_Is there a lifetime waiting for us?_ **   
**_All this time, I have been yours_ **


End file.
